


Hunt City

by CorrinT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrinT/pseuds/CorrinT
Summary: Jan and Dean meet Sam and DeanTo the tune of "Surf City"





	Hunt City

Two ghosts for every boy.

I got a ’67 Chevy and I call her my baby.  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
She’s been torn apart and broken, but she’s always a lady.  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
Well, she’s seen demons, ghosts, and zombies, but on she rolls,  
And she’s the only home that we have ever known.

And we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna have some fun.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna shoot some guns.  
Two ghouls for every boy.

You know they never fill the graves in ’cause there’s always something undead,  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
And if you’ve got a temper, there’s always someone you can behead.  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
There’s a handful of vamps just waiting to be slayed,  
And all you’ve gotta do is just swing your blade.

And we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna have some fun.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna shoot some guns.  
Two vamps for every boy.

And when my brother aims and offers me a chance to recover,  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
I know we’re not a normal family, but at least we’ve got each other.  
(Hunt City, here we come.)  
And when we get to Hunt City, we’ll be burning the bones.  
Saving people, hunting things, it’s what we love the most.

And we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna have some fun.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, ’cause it’s two to one.  
You know we’re goin’ to Hunt City, gonna shoot some guns.  
Two ghosts for every…  
Two ghouls for every…  
Two vamps for every boy.


End file.
